The Faith of Man
by Nameless Problems
Summary: Gods are so rarely straight forward with their plans, and those of Spyro's world are no different. What could they possibly want with a human? Sometimes, even they aren't sure.


**The Faith of Man**

* * *

Nancy awoke to the blasting sound of the television coming from the living room downstairs. It was followed up by a crash, causing her to panic and pick up the bat that rested against her bed. She never had lived in the friendliest of neighbourhood, but a break in? To burglarize such a kind old woman, someone would have to be nothing short of a monster.

She opened her door, the hinges staying silent as she did. The old, long green rug that laid on the creaky wood boards of the old house managed to muffle her footsteps well.

Nancy stepped into her son's room quietly, and began to shake him gently. Her son wasn't anything special, but he at least knew how to swing a bat. And was far better suited to dealing with an intruder than someone of her age.

"Levi! Levi wake up"! Her son awoke with a start, beginning to question her motives. "Shh"! She hushed, placing a hand over his mouth. "There's someone downstairs".

Levi acted quickly even in his groggy state of mind, grabbing the bat from his mother and charging out of his room, making no effort to stay quiet. It had helped that he tended to sleep with his clothes on. A pair of jeans and a red collared shirt wasn't glamourous, but it served it's purpose. He also wore a pair of old running shoes, their seams splitting after the years of abuse. He barreled down the stairs, hearing a voice speak as he did.

"I gotta go. Good luck"!

"Alright you son of a bitch! Who do you think you"... He choked as his eyes fell upon the intruder.

Whoever, no... whatever was in the living room was clearly not human. The face was creepy to say the least. There was a hard plate of bone that covered from the tip of its nose to its forehead. It overshot its forehead a bit, looking like a small crown. Behind the crown jutted finely carved horns, almost as if they were decorated like that on purpose. The bone plate had six well sized holes that looked like piercing red eyes. They were arranged in columns from his cheek bones, the middle of the plate, and near the top of the crown. The most disturbing feature was the mouth, that stretched from ear to ear and moved the entire lower jaw when it opened in fright. It's body was covered in fine silk robes, indicating some sort of culture.

Levi dropped the bat to the ground and stared in awe. "What in God's name". He muttered, making the motion of a cross with his hand.

The creature spent little time standing there, and bolted out the door. Levi however wasn't going to let it get away that easily as he picked up the bat and chased it out the door and into... darkness. No, not darkness... emptiness. It wasn't like a room without lights, but instead as if he was the light, with nothing to illuminate.

Levi stopped as he took notice of his surroundings, and was quick to turn back. To his surprise, the door he had used to get to where ever he was, had disappeared. He looked around frantically, panicking as he thought about the situation.

It wasn't long before he found his way to his knees, head bowed in prayer. He recited bible versus, occasionally adding in pleas for help.

"That won't work". Came a voice in the emptiness. Levi jumped to his feet as the creature stood several feet away from him, and began closing the distance.

"What-What are you"?

"I could ask you the same thing". Levi tripped over the bat as he backed away, landing hard on his back. "You okay"? Asked the creature, extending it's smooth hand to the grounded man.

Levi scrambled to his feet and began swinging the bat aimlessly. "Get back! I'm warning you! I know how to use this thing"! The monster grabbed the bat out of the air and yanked it from the wielder. He turned it around and pressed it against Levi's chin.

"So do I. Now stop being an idiot. I'm not gonna hurt you".

"I don't believe you! I would never trust a... a... demon"!

"Wow. Can't say I've ever been called that before. You really believe in that God of yours, don'tcha"?

"It is from him that I find strength! And it is with his power I will escape from this place"!

The creature dropped the bat to the ground, and began walking away. "Good luck with that. I give you, maybe an hour before the beasts here tear you into shreds".

Levi swallowed a lump in his throat. "B-beasts"?

"Oh yes. Far worse than even I. Razor sharp teeth and a hunger like no other. I'd love to help, but you won't accept help from a 'demon', right"?

As much as Levi feared the creature before him, it had shown intelligence and had refrained from hurting him. "Wait"! He took little time catching up to the monster, but still stayed a fair bit away from it.

"What's your name"? Asked the beast.

"Le-Levi".

"Mine's Ash. Nice to meet you". Ash extended an arm, awaiting Levi's hand warmly.

The human merely stared at it, scared of it's potential. Ash rolled his eyes, and grabbed his extended hand with the other, shaking his own hand. "This is a hand. You shake them". He spoke slowly in a patronizing tone, clearly indicating his thoughts of Levi.

"I know how to shake hands".

"You aren't very good at it".

The human snickered. "I thought sarcasm was a human thing. Apparently it's just an asshole thing".

"Is that what you are? A human"?

Levi nodded, eyeing his compainion up and down. "And what are you, if not a demon"?

Ash extended his arms to his sides, bringing attention to his whole body. "I am a thrask! One of the Ashen who hail from the scorched plains of Lourndas"!

"Where's Lourndas"?

Ash laughed, but it soon subsided. "You're serious"? The human nodded. "Well, it's a desert".

"Like the Sahara"?

"The what? No. I'm talking about the home of the peace keepers. You know, one of the dragon realms". Levi shrugged, having never heard that term before in his life. "Okay then, human. Where do you come from"?

"Chicago". Ash drew a blank. "It's in Illinois. In the United States"?

"Can't say I've ever heard of it. Must be from different worlds, I guess".

Levi shook his head. "That's not possible. God created man, and only man. We exist because of him".

"I hate to stomp all over your faith, but the gods don't work that way. They're... kind of dicks".

"It doesn't sound like you hate telling me what I know is wrong".

The thrask sighed. "Okay, I don't. I actually kind of enjoy it. Purely because, what you think you know, I know is wrong".

"You said we came from different worlds. Why can't our Gods be different"?

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but found no rebuttal. "Okay, you stumped me. Happy"?

"No! I don't know where I am! I don't know what you are and I hate that I don't know anything! I just want to go home".

"You followed me in here".

"You broke into our house! What was I supposed to do? Just let you go"?

"Ideally, yes".

Levi clawed at the back of his head. "How did you even get into my house"?

"The same way I got out! The front door. And it just so happened that the door led to the void. Not my fault"!

"Now we're in the void? I thought we were in Lourndas"!

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DESERT TO YOU"?!

"I DON'T KNOW! DOES IT"?!

"OBVIOUSLY NOT"!

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING"?!

"I DON'T KNOW"!

Levi and Ash calmed themselves, taking a breath. "Now that we're done yelling, how do we get out"?

"I have no idea".

The human nodded. "Great. So what, we just wander aimlessly"?

Ash shrugged. "Might as well. Not much else to do, unless you wanna try swinging that stick at me again". Ash led the way. "Follow me. We might just get lucky".

The two walked for what seemed like hours. Ash stopped abruptly, causing Levi to bump into him. "Watch it"!

"Quit your whining. I have to talk to somebody, so stay quiet. I won't even mention that I found you".

"Who are you gonna talk to? Can they help us? Can they get us out"?

"No! It's just gonna be a normal conversation. Shut up and let me think". The thrask took a breath, then began talking.

As Ash spoke to whoever, Levi tried to get his bearings. He looked around the emptiness in a vain hope to find something he could use to get out. In the distance, he saw a figure. A figure wrapped head to tow in bandages with a very frail looking body.

The human tried to wave the figure down, but it disappeared before he could get a response. "That was weird".

"What was"? Asked the thrask, finished with his conversation.

"I saw somebody".

"Funny. Ain't no one in here but us. Trust me".

He turned away from where the figure was. "So who were you talking to"?

"It doesn't concern you. Let's just keep going".

The two walked for hours. At least it felt like hours. "So who is this God you think so highly of? Must be pretty good if they can make someone rave like you have".

"A demon like yourself wouldn't understand my faith".

"I'm not a demon! I'm very much a mortal. Kind of".

"Kind of? What kind of assurance is that? How are you 'kind of' a mortal"?

"Now _that's_ something you wouldn't understand. It might take a few hours to explain. The short version is, I screwed up, and was given the ability to bend reality. I can travel through time, control gravity to a degree, and manipulate the will of others. Though, that last one is very selective".

Levi shook his head. "All of that defies what I know to be possible".

"Then clearly you don't know everything".

"I know that my faith is true. Nothing you can say will change that".

"It won't be me that changes your mind".

"Oh yeah? If not you, who"?

Ash chuckled. "The Gods of my world".

There was a screech coming from the distance that sent a chill down their spines. "What was that"? Asked the terrified human.

"It's something I call 'The Cleaner'. It goes around and reaps the souls of any who've found themselves trapped in here. We'd best be cautious. I've only ever survived by the skin of my teeth. No idea how well you'd do against it".

"What does it look like"?

"Never seen it. It strikes from the emptiness. Hard as hell to avoid if you aren't careful. Or quiet". He made sure to look at Levi with increased intensity at the word quiet.

"I get it. Stop looking at me, demon".

"I'm not a demon"! Another screech came from the darkness. "We should run. It's getting closer". Levi took no time in taking the lead from the thrask. "Seriously"? He asked as he caught up.

The two didn't run for long before another screech came at them. This time they could feel it it was so close. Ash was faster than the human, but even with his speed advantage, he stayed at Levi's side.

A large claw swiped at their heads from the side. Ash had managed to pull the human down and avoid it completely. They changed direction instantly, not that it helped much.

The claw came back, this time swiping at their legs. It managed to clip Levi's calf, but the adrenaline coursing through his body dulled the pain to near none existence.

Whatever was chasing them seemed to stop after drawing blood. They continued for several more minutes before Levi gave in and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and pain. He had fallen into unconsciousness after hitting the ground. Yet his dreams did not bring any comfort to the situation.

He was no longer in the void. Instead he stood in a field of tall, golden grass. The sunlight shone over the horizon and through the trees in the distance. A part of him felt at peace, while the other was on the edge.

"Beautiful, isn't it"? Levi spun on his heels and raised a bat he no longer had, ready to swing at the voice. "Not much to swing with, Levi". The figure before him was the bandaged one from before, now sitting at a table just past a canopy covered in vines. "Please, come sit". He gestured next to the table, where a chair materialized next to him. Levi was cautious, but oddly enough felt like he could trust whoever, or whatever, was there.

As he sat, the stranger next to him offered a cup of tea. One that had not been there before. "It's chamomile. Your favourite".

"How do you know that"?

"I know everything about you, Levi. Especially your faith".

"What about my faith"?

"I know you doubt it. After seeing the thrask, you shy away from your God. Not able to come to terms with the fact that everything this little book told you doesn't matter anymore. Not when you no longer live in the world where it actually holds power". In his hand he held a bible. It was set ablaze with little more than a thought. Levi stared on in shock as the stranger kept talking. "Do you want to go back home"? The human nodded, "Sadly, there is no way for that to happen. You severed your ties with that reality the moment you stepped inside the void. And because of that, you now belong to me".

"And who are you"?

The stranger stood, ushering for Levi to do the same. "I am Eiyel. And I am the God of Death". The human hesitated. "Believe me or not, it doesn't change the truth".

Levi shook his head in denial. "No. This isn't real. I'm just having a crazy dream. I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal". He shut his eyes tightly. "When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my home with my mother, and everything will be normal". He opened his eye, scared he might be wrong.

To his surprise, he was no longer in the field, but was actually in his room. He took the doorknob in his hand and opened it. Still his house.

Levi bolted down the stairs, seeing his mother in the kitchen he took no time hugging her tightly. "You wouldn't believe the dream I just had". Nancy tuned around, a face that was not her own was a shocking sight to be sure. She now bore the face of a decaying corpse.

Her lips peeled their way into a smile as Levi screamed. "Oh, Levi dearest. Come give mamma a kiss"! She backed him into a corner until he was forced to swing at her.

His fist impacted a hand, and was held in place by a tight grip. The man opened his eyes to the sore sight of Eiyel and the field they were in before. "Sorry. You're not dreaming".

As Levi fell back, a chair materialized beneath him, and stopped his descent. He placed his face into his hands and began to whimper. Eiyel placed a hand on his back and directed his attention to a television. It's static filled image showed Levi lying in the void, Ash had long since left his side. "You've always been alone. But now you have me. And I can help you".

"How could you possibly help me"?

"Embrace me as your new God, and I shall give you eternal life. And the power that goes along with it".

"You can't break my faith that easily".

"What more do I need to do to prove that I'm a god? Do you want me to write a novel"? Eiyel rested his hands on either arm rests, and stared into Levi's eyes powerfully, almost looking right into his soul. "Renounce your faith. Pray to me and take your place by my side".

Levi leaned in, almost touching noses with the God. "Go to Hell".

"Wrong answer, mortal". The corpse flipped the chair, putting Levi to the ground only to find out that it was... wet. Not just wet, soaked. It was a lake. A lake now covered in a sheet of ice.

The man scrambled to find a way out, a hole, something. Anything that let him get a lungful of air. As much as he tried, he couldn't find anything. "You should have just said yes". Came a muffled voice from above the ice. Eiyel was now wearing a heavy fur coat, and knelt down to look at his newly captured prey. "You would have worked out so well. Maybe even gotten through the examinations. Too bad".

Levi was growing angry, and began slamming his fist into the sheet of ice. His knuckle began to bloody as he continued his onslaught of ineffective strikes. Eiyel merely laughed at the mortals attempts. "This ice is thick. It's not gonna happen".

He screamed as the God taunted him, pulling back his fist one last time and releasing it like a cannon. The man crashed through the ice and shocked Eiyel as he came up like a rocket. Behind the mortal was a dragon, a dragon that vanished quickly. "Never let me have any fun, huh"?

Levi directed his fist to the god, who leaned out of reach, and stepped around the poor stance. "Why are you fighting it? If your mind wants you to die, you should just let it happen".

"Don't play games with me! This is your twisted fantasy, not mine"!

"Keep telling yourself that. Honestly, I'm eager to see if you can actually escape your own thoughts. It might make for some fun. Maybe I'll order a pizza. After all, if there's one thing you humans do right, it's unhealthy food". He faded into nothing as Levi went for another swing, hitting nothing but air.

He fell to his knees and screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, letting his rage escape as fast as his breath.

It took some time, but Levi finally managed to stand. He got a bearing on his surroundings and figured that, if this really was his own mind, then surely he'd be able to leave with ease.

In the distance to the north was a mountain range. To the east, nothing but ice. The west showed structures jutting up from the ground, accented on the setting sun. Hopefully these buildings indicated civilization.

And so, Levi walked the fields of snow and lakes of ice, the cold becoming more and more unbearable. The winds sheared his body, cutting like fire. However, the cold of the wind was nothing compared to the bone chilling screech that erupted behind him, forcing it's way past the heavy winds. He gave no thought to breaking into a full sprint.

The buildings were drawing closer, and Levi knew that if he was going to survive, he would need shelter.

He turned his head, a shadowy figured darted through the snowstorm behind him. The very sight of it's erratic movements brought Levi's sprint into second gear.

Levi closed in on the city, and began screaming for aid. As he reached the base of the buildings, it was apparent that everything was abandoned. He crashed through a door to a highrise, hunting frantically for somewhere to hide.

He ducked behind a reception desk and did his best to slow his erratic breathing. The creature lunged forth into the same building with a screech. Levi finally got a good look at the thing. It was thin, tall, and deadly. With sword-like claws for fingers and a face that looked like a four petal flower in full bloom. It's face hole was home to an array of razor sharp teeth. As it breathed, it let fall much saliva. The thick goo looked like it stuck to whatever it touched, acting like glue.

The monster sniffed the air and approached the desk slowly, clicking as it did. Levi found an old pen on the ground, it's inkwell long since lost. He grasped it in his hand tightly, ready to strike.

The monster peered over the desk, dropping globs of saliva onto the ground beside the man. With little hesitation, Levi jumped up and stabbed the vile thing in the face. It howled in pain as it's prey ran off up the flights of stairs. He managed to get quite the ways away, but could here the thing stomp up the same path.

He broke through an old door and found himself standing on the roof, it's height not feeling anywhere near the amount of stairs he climbed. "Damn it, dead end". He tried to go back the way he came, but found the monster starring at him from the doorway, it's face now bleeding profusely. Slowly, Levi back up, only stopping once his foot almost met the sudden descent to the ground below.

The creature lunged at him, all Levi could do was jump. In mid air, he spun and caught the edge of the building, watching the monster fall to the paved roads blow, and ending with a sudden explosion of red. He sighed and pulled himself up, finally rid of the beast.

Levi left the city with no words. Who knew what other creatures the blood would draw? He decided it would be best if he went back the way he came, toward the mountains. The wall of snow from the storm stood before him as the only way through. It did not falter, it did not break. The raging winds sheared past him with increased ferocity.

With his vision restricted to directly in front of him, Levi failed to notice the large snow bank, his foot did not stop as he stepped into it, and it engulfed him with little struggle. His body was too tire to put up much of a fight, and he found comfort in the blanket-like snow.

" _This is so comfy"._ He thought to himself, lying in its soft embrace. _"It's so warm. Maybe if I could sleep, for just a little"_. Levi was drifting off under the blanket of snow.

His bed was soon disturbed by a hand reaching through it's layers, and pulling him up by the collar. He went into a panic, kicking and screaming like a child having a tantrum. The suddenness of his movements brought searing pain to his near frozen muscles. Whoever had grabbed him, quickly shut him up with a well placed strike to the back of the head, rendering the man unconscious.

* * *

Levi later awoke in a cave, a small fire lit in the centre with a vent hole above it. Beyond the fire, sat a dragoness, scales such a dark red, they were nearly indistinguishable from black. Her underbelly was a much sharper magenta, brighter than her hide, but still dark. The four silver horns she bore jutted out from the back of her skull, and the outer two curling around the side of her head. Her sharp green eyes looked down at a piece of wood that she was carving with her claws. Levi screamed at the sight of her, bringing about the same reaction.

The screams died down as they realized it was pointless. The dragoness managed a stiff laugh, that slowly started to sound genuine.

Levi however just stared in awe. Never had he even considered the possibility of dragons existing. And if this truly was his mind, where did she come from?

"Are you okay"? Asked the dragoness, setting down her wood carving. Levi nodded, unable to form words. "You're lucky I found you when I did, otherwise you'd be very dead". The man studied her, unsure what to think. "What's wrong with you"?

"You're a dragon".

She clapped slowly. "Your grasp of the obvious is truly astounding".

"You shouldn't exist! How is this possible"?

"It is your mind. Obviously this is your doing".

"It can't be. I don't believe in dragons. They're fantasy".

"I guess your subconscious feels differently".

Levi tried to make sense of the situation. Was he really trapped within his own mind? Was such a thing even possible? The only one who knew for sure was Eiyel, and it was up to Levi to find him. He rose to his feet, earning a raised eyebrow from the dragoness. "Do you know how to get out"?

"Like I said, it's your mind. I have no power here".

"I need to get out. I have to get answers".

"You think Eiyel is just gonna tell you? Trust me, he isn't like that".

"How would you know that? Aren't you in _my_ mind"?

She rolled her eyes. "He's a God. He made sure I knew where to find you. The fact that he can come and go as he pleases should scare you more than anything".

"We'll see about that". He stepped away from the fire and toward the cave exit. "There is only one God. And it is by his hand I shall find my way through this storm". Levi walked out of the cave, and into the flurry of snow that blew like a hurricane.

"Hey! Wait"! The dragoness followed him to what was surely their death.

Their vision was obscured by the impenetrable wall of snow that rushed past them with every gust of wind. The cold cut through their bodies like it was nothing, leaving a sting like a cut from a knife.

"It isn't safe out here"! The dragoness had to scream to even hope to counter the wind rushing past their ears. "We should turn back"!

"None of this is real. It can't hurt us so long as we trust in God".

"This **is** real! Just because it's in your head, doesn't mean it's any less dangerous"!

"I don't care. I'm not gonna stand by and wait for the storm to let up. I need answers now! And I'll get them even if I have to rip them from his cold dead hands"! As he finished his sentence, the storm faded into nothing. Looking back, Levi saw a wall of snow, the very edge of the storm.

The dragoness pushed through the exit, quickly shaking off what snow had accumulated on her scales. "What were you thinking?! We could have died"! Her gaze was drawn by the scene before her. A garden like no other stood before the two.

A trail of wood chips led through a canopy of trees, some were cherry blossom, while others held the colour scheme of autumn. Flowers dotted the ground beneath the trees, they were in every colour imaginable. There was a pond in the centre of the immense garden, and a large rock jutting out of its centre. Around the rock floated water lilies and lily pads, with various animals basking in the glorious sunlight.

On the top of the rock, sat Eiyel, legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation. Levi took no time rushing down to confront the 'false' God. "Wait"! Yelled the dragoness, following him into the thick of the garden.

They ran down the path, only stopping when a voice called out from seemingly everywhere. "Do you like it? I thought you would. It's so peaceful, serene. Is this what you imagine when you think of heaven? Humans are such one-dimensional creatures. Always following what others say and basing their ideas and views on what they hear, never what they know". Levi was concentrated on finding the pond, and so he tried to cut through the flora.

A vine swung down from above and set him back on the trail. "No cheating. If you want me, come get me". Eiyel laughed as Levi and his companion pushed forward, staying on guard for any unprovoked attacks. All the while, Eiyel taunted them with his words.

"Do you really think you can fool me? With your devotion to God? I see through your weak mind, and I know what you really think".

"Shut up"! Levi ordered, sounding like he didn't want to hear it. Almost like he was hiding from whatever the God was about to say.

"You say you would never give up God? What if I offered you a fix? Some more of what you love. What was it again? Oh yes. Approval".

"STOP TALKING"! The pond came within view as they rounded a corner, and Levi broke into a rage induced sprint.

"Isn't wrath one of the seven sins? You must repent for your sinful ways". Eiyel raised his hand, and flicked his wrist. Levi was sent to his knees, skidding to a halt at the edge of the pond. The God stepped off the rock and landed peacefully on the water's surface. He sauntered toward the human, arm still raised. "You turn to God every time life gets too difficult. All because you can't handle the harshness that is reality. You seek to blame something, someone, just so long as it isn't you. You are weak. But I see something within your weakness. I see potential". As he reached the edge of the pond, Levi struggled even harder. "You have the potential of exceeding mortality itself. But in order to do so, you must bend your knee and devote your faith to me. I will grant you everything you want, everything you desire. And all you have to do, is call me God".

"Ne..ver"! He spoke through clenched teeth, his anger rising even higher in the presence of the one responsible for the situation.

"Then face reality. Once you realize that everything was, and is your fault, you'll be able to let go of this pathetic charade".

"I don't know what you're talking about"!

"How dense are you? How long can you honestly continue lying to me? To yourself? Does that truly make things better"? Levi struggled again, to which Eiyel twisted his wrist, forcing the human to bend backwards. "It's your fault. You aren't strong enough to save anyone. All you have left is your mother and her failing health". He leaned in to Levi's face, speaking softly. "But I can make you strong. I can give you the power to save anyone. Everything you've done and failed to do will be forgotten".

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD"! Levi clawed at his scalp as the memories of his wrongdoings ran by in excruciating detail.

* * *

A small boy in a red shirt sat in the backseat of a car just outside of a mall. Levi was buckling his seat belt as a woman stood off to the side. She had pitch black hair and amber eyes that shone like a fire. He body and features were nothing short of perfect. The jeans and white blouse she wore did her little justice. "Did you have fun"? The boy nodded. Levi looked around, noticing something was off. "Where's Red"? The little boy searched frantically, unable to find his stuffed animal.

"I don't know"! The boy began crying, but Levi was quick to reassure him.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry. We can go back and look for him. Okay"? The boy wiped his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt.

"What do you want me to do"? Asked the woman in a concerned tone.

"Maybe we could split up? I'll go with Caleb to the food court, and you can check the toy store. Sound fair"? She signalled and ran off. Levi knelt to the boy's eye level. "Stay close to me, alright"? Caleb nodded. "Okay, let's go". The mall was crammed with people, the exact rush Levi was trying to avoid by leaving when he did.

The food court somehow managed to be even worse, they were nearly shoulder to shoulder with other people, making the search all that more difficult. "Do you see him, dad"?

"Not yet. But we'll find him. I promise". A break in the sea of people showed a flash of red, sitting at a table.

"There he is"! Screamed Caleb as he ripped his hand away from his father, running to the stuffed animal.

"Caleb"! Levi screamed, trying to force his way through the ocean of bodies.

As he reached the table, his son was nowhere to be found. "CALEB"! He yelled again frantically. There was a flashed of red, and he saw the boy wandering off. "God damn it". He huffed as he fought for freedom.

Levi broke into a full sprint as he broke through the food court. He found Caleb in front of a strange man. The man whore a long trench coat with a beige undershirt and was painted like a lion.

"Hey there champ! What's your name"?

"Caleb".

"Hi, Caleb. Would you like some candy"? Caleb nodded. "Where are your parents"?

"I'm his father, and he isn't getting any candy. Let's go".

"Oops. Looks like someone's being a grumposaurus". Caleb chuckled at the man's poor humour. "Here". He took out a large lollipop and held it out for the boy to take. "This one's free".

Levi pushed his hand back. "I said no".

The face painted man pushed Levi back. "What's your deal man? I'm trying to cheer the kid up. Let him have the lollipop".

"No. He's not allowed candy after wandering off in such a busy place. Don't try it again".

Levi pushed him again, getting under his skin properly. "Don't touch the uniform"! The oddly dressed person tried to shove Levi again.

He wasn't going to take abuse from a clown, and stood strong against the push, then followed up with a swift punch, knocking the man to the ground. "I warned you. Let's go, Caleb". When he faced his son, he was greeted by the sight of the vast ocean, with no son in sight. "No. You're shitting me"!

Levi clambered through the endless onslaught of shoppers until he reached a clearing overlooking the ground floor. "Where have you been? And where's Caleb"? The woman from before grabbed Levi by the shoulder, a somber look overtaking his features.

"I'll find him".

"You'll find him?! You shouldn't have lost him to begin with! What the hell's wrong with you"?

"Just.. shut up! I said I'll find him. Stay here". He ran away, looking for the small splotch of red.

As he scanned the ground floor, Levi caught a glimpse of the small boy, running down the escalator. "Caleb"! He called out sprinting for the same escalator.

The first floor was less compact than the second, but was nowhere near an easy walk. He fought the army of humans as he searched frantically for his son. "CALEB"! He screamed again, earning odd looks from passers by.

In the corner of his eye, he saw another flash of red. Levi took no time running to it.

He made his way out of the thick of it, and into a crowded sidewalk. The sight of his son was reassuring, but the fact he was crossing the busy street brought him no comfort. "CALEB"! He called out, his voice reaching his son's ears.

The boy spun around. "Daddy"! He exclaimed as they made eye contact. He ran forward, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Caleb! No! Stop"! Levi forced his way through the crowd as a car round the corner at an insane speed. As Levi reached the road, his arm was thrust forward, trying to grab his son.

There was the screeching of tires, a sudden thud, and screams from onlookers as Levi watched in pure shock. The man fell to his knees and cried out, "CALEB"!

The world melted away, a new one taking it's place. This world was that of a somber tone, a funeral. One with a coffin much too small. Levi leaned against the solid black box, bawling.

The woman from before placed a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault".

"What kind of father am I? I failed him".

The woman placed her lips on his cheeks before starting to walk away. "I'm sorry, Levi. I have to go. It's just... too hard. I can't"...

"D-Dos"...

"Don't. I can't handle it right now. I'm sorry". She entered a black car with another man, looking back at Levi through the window before the vehicle pulled away.

Levi gazed at the casket, a small, leather wrapped book on it's glossy surface. He picked it up, and looked it over. "Forgive me... God".

* * *

As he was ripped away from the scene, Levi bawled. He fell to the ground, covering his face with his hands. "You let him die. You had no power to stop it. But you seek redemption, and I can give you that".

"What God tortures their children? How could you be so cruel"?

"I could ask you the same. Why couldn't you save them? Why didn't you try"?

He considered what to say for a moment, wanting to say it was God's will. But he faultered. "Because I wasn't fast enough. i didn't pay attention. It wasn't God. It was me. My failure. My weakness".

"Do you wish to shed that guilt? To become strong enough to save them"?

"More than anything".

Eiyel outstretched his arm. "Then take my hand, and I will give you what you desire most". Levi looked up at the God, his words enticing him to do as he asked.

As he grabbed the bandaged hand, the world around them faded to another. It was nothing more than an enormous hole in the ground, it's residents more than happy to see the God return to them. "This way please". Eiyel led him down deeper into what Levi could only describe as a mine.

"Why did you choose me? What have I ever done to interest you"?

"You survived the void. Anyone who can do that without my direct involvement tends to catch my eye".

"What's going to happen to me"?

"You've been chosen for a very special group. One of only the most skilled and powerful individuals. I think you'll fit in fantastically".

"Do you really think I'm that powerful"?

"You will be". Eiyel smiled maliciously. "You will be".

They stopped just outside of an old stone door. On it was engraved a hooded skeleton wielding a scythe. "That's the Grimm reaper".

"The door displays whatever the individual imagines as death. You're like all other humans I've brought here".

"There are others"?

"There have been. Right now, you're the only human. But don't worry, the others are very capable". He stared into the eyes of the reaper. "Death before life". The door shook with great intensity, and opened slowly, revealing the inside of a mansion like no other carved from the stone. "After you". Levi entered slowly. In the foyer stood a dragoness. "I'll let Cynder here give you the tour. She's my number one".

"Thank you, master Eiyel". The black dagoness bowed her head in respect to her leader. "We'll get you outfitted. Follow me". They went deeper into the mansion while Eiyel left through the door, a twisted smile curling up his lips as it closed.

* * *

 **So this is the love child of writers block for the third installment, and a setup for the Cynder story. It will be about Eiyel's little team of warriors, and from what i have planned, it should be good. It's going to tie in with the third installment in many ways. But I have very few key scenes in my head for the standalone. So once I get what I want on paper, I'll be able to start writing.**

 **I also wanted to make a 'Human in Spyro's world' story. I wanted to expand on Ash's journey in the void from Remember Me. But also to show Eiyel's method of recruitment. He has to break someone and have them accept him as their God before he can usher them into his army. And Levi's no different. His faith is what binds him to his world, and Eiyel wants to change that. Why? I guess that'll be explained in Cynder's story.**

 **I'm not sure how long it will be before I start posting either the tie-in, or the third installment. I figured this would give people something to read while they're being worked on. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did or didn't, if you see any mistakes or consistency errors. Feedback is always nice.**

 **As a disclaimer, I'm not saying religion is wrong or God isn't real, that isn't the point of this story. It was simply there to convey that sometimes people believe in things out of necessity, and not because they truly believe them.**


End file.
